


Talking Pictures

by slowtownes



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Love, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Time Travel, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtownes/pseuds/slowtownes
Summary: It's been twenty-five years since Blackwell Academy, Rachel Amber, and Chloe Price were somehow all saved by none other than Maxine Caulfield.Now, she has a family with Warren Graham, and her kids have yet to uncover the dark secrets of Arcadia Bay.//Story is told in Chris Graham's view (OC) so Max and Warren may not be so present.Don't yell at me just because it's Grahamfield, okay?





	1. Prologue

Only now, is Chris deciding to get up. It’s later in the morning than he’d like it to be when he read the clock.

_ 7:06 am  _

“Oh, crap!” His blue eyes sprung open and they stayed like that until he heard a bang on his bedroom door.

“Chris! Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey! Since I’ve got a photoshoot soon your dad will drive you,” Max, his mom, was a photographer. In fact, an insanely popular photographer. She was always super busy but when she had to she’d cancel one if her photo shoots for family reasons.

“Breakfast is on the table, it’s toast, eggs and bacon today! Enjoy!” She giggled a bit and waited for a reply.

“Thanks, mom! Love you!” And it was the truth, he loved her very much. He was certainly a mama's boy. He’d never admit it, though. He’d always find himself watching movies with her late at night or out in the park because it was one of her favorite places to shoot pictures. She even gave him the nickname ‘Teddy Graham’, because of their last name. And how, quote on quote, his mom said: _ “Because you’re a big and cuddly teddy bear!” _

He rushed downstairs to indeed, find the food sitting right on the table, free to eat. 

“Okay, I’ve to go now! Have fun-“ She snickers, and the snicker turns into full on laughter. “At s-school, Teddy Graham!” As she headed out of the door with her needed supplies, Chris could hear her giggles become something much more in the driveway.

“ _ Holy hell, he better get his reaction on video.”  _ He was confused at this statement, curious, but not curious enough to investigate. He left it be.

His dad, Warren, was a science teacher at Blackwell Academy. And he’d always be sure to give Chris the most embarrassing dad looks and jokes one could manage. Finger guns, silly dances, and simply doing raspberries would always point his way in the hallways. Little giggles would follow up afterward. And the worst part about it is, Chris had science class with him as the teacher.

It was the worst.

No, it wasn’t. He secretly enjoyed it, and cherished every moment. Science was his second favorite thing to do in school, and acting was his first. He wouldn’t admit that, either. Because in order to impress Melody, he’d have to be the best and biggest jock on the school’s football team.

And his twin sister was so- “Hey, Chrissy!” Annoying. 

“What do you want now?” He made the annoyance in his voice clear. But Lillian saw right through it, she didn’t care.

“Can’t see my own brother? Aww, you know you love me,”

He scoffed. Jokingly, though.

“It’s true. I know it is.” He continued eating his breakfast when his dad came into the room. He ruffled Chris’s hair a bit, and swooped in to steal a bit of bacon. Chris was drinking orange juice when he saw what kind of disaster his dad was.

He abruptly spits out the juice and turned his eyes to his dad. Locks of brown hair flung and spun when his head turned at fast speeds, he was desperate to get a look at this. 

“Is- is that an  _ ape  _ costume?!”

“You bet it is!” His dad excitedly said back. Lillian was bursting out with laughter, nearly choking on her bacon. Was she enjoying this? Yes, yes she was.

“Oh my god, no wonder mom was laughing like a maniac when she left! Wait, don’t tell me you’re wearing that to school.”

“Oh you know I-“

“No, no you’re not. Get back in that room and change out of that costume! I’m not about to become the boy who’s known as ‘the guy with an ape dad’, nope!”

Lillian was done laughing by now, realizing what could come to her later if her dad came as an ape.

“Yeah, uh, please change.” She did her infamous puppy face and convinced him to change.

“Gosh, alright.” Warren did as he was told, and headed to his room to change into normal clothes. When he was done he was dressed properly, thank god, and grabbed a small bag he carried his plans in.

“Anyway, hop in the car when you’ve gotten dressed. I’ve got to drive you to school, and we’re all late enough as is. So, hurry.” To Warren, it was insane that  _ both  _ of his twins made it into Blackwell Academy. He just hopes nothing like- well, what happened twenty-five years ago will happen again.

Twenty-five. Seems like a lifetime ago...

“Got it!” Lillian and Chris shouted in unison. Twin’s minds think alike. Just hope they don’t take over the world someday, or everyone is doomed.


	2. Chapter one

The twins get into their dad's car to go to Blackwell. They sit down in the back of the car and Chris stares out of the window. "Chris, have you made it into any acting clubs, or something? Maybe school plays?" Lillian asks to his right. She pulls out a sketchpad and pen out of her bag and starts to doodle some cartoon characters. He can only make out a few, like Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, and Handsome Squidward.  _Haha._

He looks outside at the passing trees. "Hm? Oh, yeah. I saw a few plays I might try out for." He answers.

"You don't sound too excited, bro," And she looks up from her sketchpad. "'Sup?"

"I 'unno. It's just... Like..." He looks to his dad in the front seat and asks a question. "Hey, dad?"

"Yeah, Chris?" He turns down the music to listen, and he focuses his eyes on the road again. 

"You met mom in Blackwell Academy, right?"

Warren looks confused but answers anyway. "Yeah, two nerds in the same lunch who happened to hit it off!" He says. There's a pause. "Why?"

"I was just wondering..."

Lillian gets up to whisper: "He's in lo-o-o-ove!" And all of a sudden his dad smiles a big and goofy one, to say: "Oh,  _are_ you now?" He laughs a little bit and Chris's face turns red.

"So what?!" Chris says.

"I'm just saying, you should focus on your education right now. And I'm not saying that meeting Max was a mistake, because it _absolutely_ fucking wasn't- Uh, pardon my french." He laughs. "But I think that falling in love during your school years isn't the best idea. I want you to have a bright future, Teddy Graham."

"Only mom can call me that!"

"Alri-i-ight! I won't call you that anymore."

"Thanks."

They keep silent for the rest of the ride, listening to an indie station on the radio. No other station is playing any songs, so that's what they're stuck with. Lillian taps her pen against the sketchpad a few times to mimic the beats of the song. Their dad hums along. After a while of that, they pull up to Blackwell, and they all get out of the car, Warren ruffling each twins' hair.

"Hey! I've got to keep this silky long hair neat!" Lillian yells to him.

"Yikes, sorry. I'll see you guys in science. Love ya!" And they go their separate ways.

* * *

Lillian and Chris walk up the school's steps together.

"You know, Chris, we should get dorm rooms," Lillian says after minutes of walking.

"What? Why would we need them? We live like..." He looks up. "Twenty minutes away from Blackwell,"

She throws her head back. "I don't know, it just seems like a lot of fun. And you could stay up 'til midnight," And she laughs.

"What now?" Chris questions.

"You could stay up 'til midnight with  _Melody~"_ She says, and his face turns red.

_Melody Santello._

Melody is a cute girl with sparkling brown eyes that radiate warmth and glow yellow in the sun, like a fairy. Her hair glistens, short golden locks carefully flipping over itself in the wind. She may just wear a different colored hoodie and the same black leggings everyday, but he thinks it just adds to her. She's magical in every way to Chris. Her name even matches her voice, she talks with melodies hidden between words, soft and smooth like silk.

Melody has been a crush of Chris's since maybe fifth grade, he thinks. They've talked a little bit since.

"You-you're kidding..." He says, quietly.

"Dude I'm fucking kidding! Take a joke, haha,"

He sighs. "Okay, jeez." And he playfully shoves her away. From a distance, he can see Melody.

But she's talking with the school bully, Hannah Prescott. Daughter of millionaires, Nathan and Victoria Prescott. He knows that nearly everything in Blackwell Is paid for by them, but that doesn't make Chris hate the trio any less.

He waves to her, and she waves  _back._ Hannah scrunches up her face and guides Melody away. She takes a last look at Chris before turning away.

"Chris! You're not paying attention!" He jumps.

"Oops, sorry, I was daydreaming."  _Yeah, let's go with that._

"And why did I see you staring at Melody, then?"

"No reason. Daydreaming. Zoned out on a random person, swear it,"

He walks to ELA class without a second thought, and he can hear Lillian laughing behind him.

* * *

In the classroom, is Miss Marsh, his teacher. Word is something terrible happened -most likely caused by one of the Prescotts- and she tried to kill herself at this school. It's sad. 

No one knows her savior, that he's talked to. But he does know that she's pretty close with his parents. They did grow up in Blackwell together, after all. His mom has annual tea dates with her every Sunday.

She smiles at him and Chris sits down, alone.

Today is probably the most boring day of his life. It's always the same, class after class, then lunch. Then class. At least he doesn't have to stay anymore by living in a dorm room. He gets to go home, and flop down onto his bed.

After an hour of arts, and green water-colored hands, ugly looking lily-pads on a green and murky pond were born. He threw out the paper first time he got a chance, much to Miss Marsh's distaste. 

Maybe he could of tried harder to impress Melody, he knows that she's really great at art so maybe if he got better she'd notice him.

Why is Melody the only thing on his mind today?

* * *

When school was over Chris and Lillian quickly rushed out of there, glad to have survived another day in hell. Melody was walking alone down the sidewalk, heading near her own house.

"Gah, I hate school with a passion."

"Same, honestly." Chris sighed. Nothing happened, again, at the same boring old school.

"So, apply for any plays?" Lillian asks.

Chris answers, "No, I... I don't know. Why would I?"

"'Cause you've been obsessed with it since day one. I know you like acting, dude. Just do it."

When Chris is about to answer, a truck's horn is heard behind him and he abruptly turns around to see whats going on. Lillian turns to look along with Chris, and is about to question why until he sees Melody in the truck's way.

A loud  _thud_ is heard, and all while shouting Chris raises his hand.

So why is he in bed?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am i doing?  
> also, melody has like Max's hair almost, no bangs  
> incase.... you... were wondering...


	3. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate that grahamfield is so underrated :( undershipped  
> alsooo guys. really suggest checking out "Love is Strange;Rewritten" By TheLosingMemory on FF.Net. jus' saying.  
> it's also on AO3.  
> their writing is so good

When Chris got home, he looked distraught; pale blue eyes focusing on the floor and he sluggishly walks to his room, and shuts the door. He spent nearly two hours researching what had happened. For a few seconds, figures moved backward, and then he was in bed, the time read as 7:06 am, and like clockwork, his mom knocked on the door to wake him.

Today was insane, so insane and unreal he couldn't believe it. He might have to, though. He's currently resting on the couch after coming out of his room fruitless, no information on time-travel (that was important), and looks on his phone.

Melody posted a new selfie, and he took the opportunity to comment:  _Wow, lookin cool,_ A thumbs up emoji accompanying it. A minute later, Lillian sees this and replies,  _@TeddieGram, really??_

"Hey, Warren?" Max calls from Chris's bedroom. "I think I've found something I should show you..." Chris's ears perk up at that, why was she in his room?  _Shit. She's looking at-_

"Mom!" He shouts, running to her. "Mom, uh, can you not go into my room? I just-" He tries to yell to her from the living room. He immediately gets up from looking at his phone and rushes to her. He considers just straight up pushing her out. She turns around from what she was looking at to face Chris. They're about the same height, with Max not growing much over the years and Chris growing too fast. "Hey, I need to clean my room, can you maybe give me space?"

She looks a little baffled, and curious. She fidgets and pulls at her clothing. "I... Yeah. Please, get that done." She wipes her palms on her pants. "But what's-"

"Thanks, mom!" The door is slammed into her face.  _Sorry. Just don't want you to think I'm crazy._ He thinks.

"Sure... I, um, nevermind. I'll check up on you later." And with that, she leaves him to be in his room, and he looks to the yellow post-it notes that have time-travel theories written on them. They're all stuck around his computer, messy and unorganized. This whole day was insane, mainly because he had to relive it.

He sighs dramatically, hiding the post-it notes from view.

A miracle is needed to make Chris _not_ look crazy.

* * *

Max looks back to Chris's room from the hallway. She sees Warren working at his desk, grading school papers and considers telling him. She sits down next to him, grabbing a chair and sighing. She crosses her arms, holds her head back, and closes her eyes looking exhausted. Warren catches on, and stops typing to ask what's wrong. He puts a hand on her thigh as a sign of comfort.

"Hey, Max. Is something bugging you? Stupid client?"

She almost laughs. She opens her eyes to look at him. "No, nothing like stupid clients this time, luckily," She pauses. "But I don't know if I'd prefer that over this." He scoots closer to her.

"Well?"

"I think," She looks around to make sure Chris or Lillian aren't around. She lowers her voice anyway. "I think Chris has powers.  _Rewind_ Powers, Warren." She closes her eyes again. "Or something that has to do with time,"

 His eyebrows go up at that. "Uh," He looks unsure, and scratches the back of his neck, a habit held for years. "Are you sure about that?"

"I really do think so. What if it runs in the family? Like, what if he or Lillian has kids, and then 'oh shit, another tornado!'," She sighs dramatically. "Or what if that happens this time? What do we do?"

Warren falls back in his chair looking at Max. "Wheres the evidence? How can you  _actually_ tell?" 

"He has theories about time travel around his computer, and he looked so upset when he got home. And when I tried to ask about the post-its, he dismissed me, and made up the excuse of needing to clean his room. Since when does Chris Graham clean his room?" Warren squints, trying to remember the last time he did, and Max throws up her hands. "That's right, never!"

"I think we should let it play out." He says.

"Play out? After what happened last time? Remember the tornado?"

"Of course I do, I just think... I think it's best we just leave it. For now."

She looks down. "For now."

They sit in comfortable silence for a minute before the phone rings. The address read Principle Morris, Principle Wells being long gone. Warren and Max look to each other before Warren picks up the phone, a  _click_ is heard to show the call started, and Morris starts talking.

_"Hello, this is Principle Morris, I'm calling for one of the guardians of Chris Graham?"_

"Uh, Warren Graham speaking," He clears his throat.

"Today, your son did something that needs to be addressed," Warren looks to Max, and she mouths,  _What?_ He puts the phone on speaker and tells Morris to continue.

Though the speaker might be muffled and fuzzy, both parents can clearly make out,  _"Your son, Chris, saved a girl from getting seriously injured, possibly killed."_

They give worried looks to each other.

"Oh, no. Chris..." Max mumbles and hastily gets up and walks away. To Warren, she's not taking this well. He knows what Max had to endure with those powers.

Chloe, Rachel, and Arcadia Bay might be saved, but with these 'powers' Chris might've obtained, well, who knows. Who knows?


	4. Chapter three

Chris couldn't focus. He tried to, but what happened fucked him over in the head. Even the tapping of his foot has drowned into background noise. His teacher, Mr. Reed, tried to snap his attention back onto the math problem on the board, but Chris quickly zoned out again. He couldn't help it, time-travel is a confusing subject. 

He nearly got called to the principle's office because he's been so distracted the whole day. His dad noticed in science and tried to address it, but he didn't want to talk today. Didn't want to do anything today. His dad rubbed his back and went back to teaching.

"Chris?" Melody asked from his left. It caught him off-guard, not expecting anyone to talk to him. It's weird to see her, because technically, she got run over by a  _car_ yesterday, and shouldn't even be sitting here. But Chris somehow prevented that, and he doesn't even know how.

"Hm?" He mumbled, head down between his arms. His eyes felt tired, his eyelids threatening to fall down and put him to sleep.

She sighed, pushing her golden hair behind her ear. "You haven't talked all day, or tried to look at my drawings. Even Lilly is worried about you,"

"Lillian is always worried about something." He replied, looking up through his fingers.

She fell back onto her chair and looked to him. Her eyes met his and a _pang_ hit his heart. The feeling didn't go away even when she started speaking again, "Well, this time she has a good reason to worry. You make me worry, too." And either he was dreaming, or he saw her face turn just a little pink. She looked away, to her completed classwork and then to the time. 

"Can we talk at lunch?"

He sat up, arms folded. "'Course. Should Lillian come, too?"

"Yeah, she can." She sighed. "I just want to know what's been happening with you, Chris."

She then laughs at something quietly, and Chris asks what it was. "Hannah might want to follow me though, she always tends to. Not even sure why." Chris can think of many reasons why people would like to follow her around. Too many to say, however. He smiles a little. "I'll try and lay low so she doesn't see me."

"Do you not like her? 'Cause-"

He gets interrupted by his dad, announcing their homework. Of course, though, he couldn't do it without mentioning Chris. "Okay everyone, since Chris and Melody are chatting up a storm over there," They both blush as the class turns to them, and laughs a bit. But Melody couldn't help but grow a smile on her face. "Why don't we get onto the homework?" He says, picking up papers to pass out.

Everyone groans at that, forgetting about the two classmates. Warren gestures his hands as if saying; 'What? you knew this was coming!'

He hands them out, but when he gets to Chris, he asks quietly: "You need some time off?" He says he's fine, his dad not quite believing it. Chris is just a bit skeptical as to why his parents are treating him like this; like a fragile flower that needs to be protected. Ever since yesterday, they've started. They probably think he's insane.

* * *

"Well, that was a tad embarrassing." She says.

"Agreed."

"Well, at least it's your dad. Everyone knows he does that kind of stuff, so hopefully, no one will think much of it." She says as a Vortex Club poster makes it's way into her face, stopping her. 

She pulls the paper off, and straightens it to read the print. She chuckles and hands it to Chris. "Whadda ya think? Should we go?" He was thinking it's better they don't as the party is hosted by Hannah Prescott, the school's bully. She ran every party, and was the leader of the Vortex Club. Even her  _parents_ ran the club before her, and were also said to be the douchiest people by his parents. Miss Marsh wouldn't quite agree on that word, but she agreed on the thought.

"Why...?"

She does an exaggerated sigh, and almost falls back. "Why not? It's time you let loose! I've never even seen you party before." She gives him a toothy smile and grabs his arm with both hands and shakes him, making him nearly trip. He smiles and regains his posture. He turns to her, giving a cheesy, jokey peace sign for three seconds. She laughs to him, and he thinks his heart melted even more.

He laughs softly. "Does it matter? I just prefer to watch movies with my family. It's fun, you should try it."

"Not for me, Graham." Her smiles slowly fades, and she looks to the floor with droopy eyes. "I hate my family at home. They expect too much from me." She says, looking down. 

"I-I'm sorry."  _Fuck._ "Well, I was thinking of marathoning some movies tonight when I get home, would you want to join me?" And if she agrees, hopefully, Lillian or maybe mom and dad won't think too much of it.

Her smiles comes back. "I'd love nothing more."


	5. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her voice, he thinks, is beautiful when she laughs at the corny jokes in the movie.
> 
> \--
> 
> [Chris and Melody's relationship and how comfortable they are with each other]  
> [Filler chapter?]

It's around 7:30 pm when they're setting up for the movie. The Grahams' couch is covered with soft blankets and mountains of pillows. In the distance, the microwaveable popcorn turns and the amazing, incredible butter-y smell fills the house. The microwave beeps and Melody runs from the couch to the kitchen to take out the popcorn. She comes back, crunching on the snack. (It's a little burnt, but still enjoyable nonetheless)

A piece lands on the floor and when both teens go to pick it up, they bump heads and go into laughing fits. "Ow!" They shout in sync.

"Haha, oh man," Chris says, rubbing at his head. "That hurt a bit."

"Yeah, but anyways- what movie are we watching tonight?" She asks, putting the popcorn down on the coffee table in-between the couch and television stand. Soda bottles are also accompanying the bowl of popcorn. They sit on the couch, pillows bouncing at the contact. Melody grabs one to stuff under her arm.

"Uh-" He actually hadn't thought of this. Scratching the back of his neck, he tries to offer. "Well, what about... um..." 

She dramatically let's her limbs go limp, throwing her head back. "You're taking too long, Graham Cracker! I'm choosing a good ol' Disney movie. Can you guess?"

"You seem like... the Mulan type?" She shakes her head. "Beauty and the Beast?  _Frozen?_ " She shakes her head again, grabbing at Chris's cat that rubbed against her leg.

Melody starts to sing the intro to The Lion King, making Chris jump back a little. She lifts the cat into the air while doing so. Her smile lights up the dimly-lit room.  

Chris regains his posture. "Okay, Lion King it is!"

"Haha, you know it!" She laughs as she puts the cat against her chest. "I didn't know you had a cat, what's his... their name? They're so pretty." She makes kissing noises to the animal that is starting to lick her nose.

"Angelo. And yes, he's a pretty cute cat, with his curly candy cane tail." He turns to her, done setting up the movie. "You gonna stop harassing my cat and come down?" Chris laughs to her while she lets the cat jump out of her arms and onto his lap. The fur is soft and silky, partly the reason he wanted Bongo. 

Angelo is a fluffy cat, and perfect for cuddling. Luckily he's a lap cat. Unluckily that he drools when he purrs.

Melody throws a blanket onto her legs and the movie starts. The cat is immediately attracted to it and lays on her lap, licking at the inside of the popcorn bowl. Both of them don't notice until the cat crunches a piece of the snack, and scurries away with it in his mouth. They giggle at that, Chris refusing to eat the popcorn and Melody being just fine with it.

Lillian comes in for a second from her room to grab a snack and winks to Chris, her thick eyebrows raising. Chris mouths a 'the fuck?' to her and she just laughs. She throws a pretzel into her mouth as she exits the room. Faint laughter is heard.

"What was that 'bout?"

"Hm? Oh, Lillian? Nothing- really," He grabs the popcorn and stares at the screen in front of them, illuminating his face.

"Nothing, cause a wink and a laugh means nothing. Some inside joke?"

He smiles a bit, blushing. "Guess it is." He turns to her. "Don't think you'd get it." He says to cover up the truth.

During The Lion King, they sit in silence for half of the film, and Melody actually sheds a tear as Mufasa is thrown down the cliff.

* * *

“Thanks for letting me stay for a while, Graham,” Melody starts. “It was fun, and I do hope we’ll get to do this again.” She says softly, biting her lip while looking down. She faces Chris, outside of his house door. Her hands fumble as she tries to form a sentence- with no luck.

”Well, um,” Chris stutters back, “I think my parents are cool with a sleepover, _probably,_ so maybe we can do that sometime. I’ll obviously have to ask about it, though.”

She smiles. “Of course. And I’d love that.”

He smiles back. “It was great having you,” He says, wanting to actually _hug_ her goodbye. Is that too intimate? Well, they’re friends, they’re allowed to do this. He sort of tries to speak, but instead lazily holds his arms out, unsure. “Uh.” 

Her eyes spring open, looking to Chris and his arms. She smiles, her brown eyes glowing.

Melody goes in for the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love them  
> so i should dRAW THEM :O
> 
> and yes, i went with The Lion King 'cause that's kinda the only disney movie i really remember?  
> now that i think about it theres a lot more i remember than just that.  
> ALSO the cat is based off of my own, Angelo, a beautiful boi with brown, black, and white fluffy (but not quite) fur. He's adorable but unfortunately drools when he gets super happy.


End file.
